


优等生锤x校霸基《留校察看》

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：双方初夜，口交，指奸
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	优等生锤x校霸基《留校察看》

下课铃响后，自修教室便成了制裁“捣蛋鬼”们的场地，白日里再横行霸道的学生一旦被留校察看，也只能蔫蔫地趴在桌上涂涂画画，熬过两小时的教育视频。

“Mr.Stuart的走狗又来监视我们啦！”Thor走进自修教室时引来了一整不怀好意的哄笑，为首的黑发小alpha尤其嚣张，“你早点放了我们呗，学长？”

“两小时后准时放学，”高年级的金发优等生将课本摔在讲台上，目光沉沉地盯着最后一排的Loki，他知道谁才是混混头子，“违反校规的一律上报处分。”

Thor并非对老师唯命是从的软柿子，他正派无私的行径在刚入校时便被好事者盯上了，然而约架挑衅的校霸们后来都鼻青脸肿地绕着alpha走，于是别人也不再自讨苦吃。

除了Loki，这个新冒头的小alpha像一丛颜色艳丽的刺，打起架来疯子般拼命，偏偏又能颠倒黑白地逃脱处分，最严重不过三周的留校察看。

Thor抓到过好几次他逃课、斗殴，俩人私下倒没什么矛盾，更像是各司其职的针锋相对。

但就是有哪儿不对劲。19岁的少年也说不清缘由，但Thor总觉得Loki身上笼罩着重重谜团。

果然，不过一愣神的功夫，这混蛋就从自修教室里凭空消失了，徒留看戏的学生和一扇摇晃的门。

“都老实点！”Thor合上书追了出去，藏蓝色的校服衣摆在拐角一闪，显然是逃进了卫生间。

“Loki·laufeyson，开门。”优等生头痛地敲门，“校内抽烟是会被开除的，别怪我没提醒过你！”

“我没有！”门内传来慌张的走动声，还有水声和拉链声，Thor毫不怀疑这小子正在毁尸灭迹，“该死的，你能不能别来烦我了？”

Thor没有再磨蹭，握着把手的胳膊一使劲便撞开了门，入眼的景象却吓得alpha像木桩般僵立原地。

男孩光着修长白净的双腿，衬衫下摆堪堪遮住臀线，手里拿着一条沾着血的内裤在水池里冲洗。

“你干嘛啊！”Loki显然被吓得更厉害，嗓音哆嗦着吼出了哭腔，“滚出去啊……”

“抱、抱歉……”Thor逃命般甩上门，靠在外面大喘气，“我、我不知道——”

他把校霸欺负哭了，Loki居然是omega……Thor不确定哪件事更令人震惊。

“你要是敢告诉任何人，我保证——”炸了毛的小刺猬还在张牙舞爪地威胁Thor，似乎早已习惯了单打独斗，“见鬼……你有没有纸巾？我用完了！”

“我有手绢，”Thor从内袋里拿出一块方巾，在看见omega嫌弃的眼神后涨红了脖子解释，“这更吸水，你可以……可以垫着。”

“谢了。”Loki躲在门后接过了方巾，只露出闪烁不定的绿眼睛，“这是我第一次……嗯，分化后第一次来例假。”

“我可以帮你，Loki。”Thor放缓的嗓音穿过狭窄的门缝，像是将走廊上的暖光一起融化，流淌进昏暗阴冷的卫生间内，“你想继续隐瞒的话，没法儿一个人离开学校。”

“你可以闻到我？”躲在洞穴里的小动物安静了一会儿，轻声开口。

“是的，恐怕任何alpha都能。”Thor想起邻居刚接生的幼猫，他温柔地将它们碰在掌心，听见一连串奶香四溢的咪咪叫声，“你需要一个临时标记，我听说那样能遮盖……omega的信息素。”

“休想，”那颗毛绒绒的脑袋又探了出来，Thor看见了Loki的白球鞋，光腿穿着它们显得尤其诱人，“我才不会相信alpha。”

“听着，还有半小时就要关校门了。”Thor深吸一口气，他可没什么好耐心，“我晚上还有兼职，你到底需不需要帮忙？”

Loki没有吭声，躲在门后不知琢磨些什么。

“那我走了。”Thor放重脚步声走了几步。

“等等！”金发alpha的袖子被拽住了，桀骜不驯的小混蛋别扭地嘟囔，“你得保证……”

“我不会伤害你，”保安腰间挂着的钥匙碰撞声远远传来，Thor推开门挤了进去，年轻人的呼吸躁动而交融，“我没有理由那样做，不是么？”

“你讨厌我，”Loki吸了吸鼻子，耳朵红的有些可爱，Thor难以相信他从未发现这家伙是个omega，“当然，我也讨厌你。”

“露出你的腺体，”年轻的alpha显然不懂得温柔，Thor凶巴巴地将omega摁在隔板上，别扭地错开视线，“瞪我干什么？”

“老实点。”Loki用胳膊肘捅了捅优等生的腰窝，他不知道自己现在有多香，做什么都显得暧昧，“唔，轻点……”

这是Thor第一次离omega的腺体如此之近，那里像蜜饯般微微鼓起，香甜得令人头晕，让年轻的alpha连舌根都微微泛酸。

清醒点。Thor警醒着自己，他怕控制不好力度，先用指甲微微挑破了腺体上最薄的一层皮，才及其小心地吻了上去。

“这样就可以了吗？”懵懂的少年困惑地对视，Loki搓了搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，红着脸摇头，“没效果……你舔一下试试。”

“唔。”Thor干咳着低下头，omega不老实地在他胸口动来动去，于是alpha捏住了少年瘦脖的双肩，“你才要老实点。”

“很痒啊……”Loki也不服气地抱怨，鼻子像小狗般湿哒哒，alpha张扬的味道让他浑身发热，“你真臭。”

Thor没有答理这幼稚的挑衅，他用舌尖勾舔了一下那道细细的伤口，尝到糖衣融化的味道，Loki揪着他的衣摆轻轻叫了一声，挣扎的幅度还没有alpha的心跳剧烈。

年轻人的呼吸瞬间便重了，被含住腺体的omega就像被揪住后颈的猫，一动不动地蜷着身体，呆呆地被alpha着迷地品尝，光着的小腿绷出修长的线条。

Thor差一点就要咬下去了，循规蹈矩的优等生从未受过如此强烈的引诱，这是堕落也是成长，一切在校园中暗暗流传密闻陡然揭幕。

这就是omega，他感慨。这是Loki。

“抱歉……”等他回过神时，Loki已经完全站不稳了，Thor猛得向后退去，后背撞上隔板发出巨响，笨拙又尴尬地看着omega穿上校裤，“我送你到车站吧。”

刁钻的小家伙难得没有说什么，绿眼睛里盛满了难辨的心思。Loki默不作声地低头向前走，Thor便像保镖一般跟上他，顺着风闻见omega青涩的信息素里有了自己的印记。

“再帮我个忙，”Thor的袖口又被扯了扯，他觉得自己就像Loki的圣诞许愿树，对方还塞过来几美元，“我……我需要那个。”

“哪个？”Thor迟钝地愣了几秒，也跟着别扭起来，“你自己去买嘛！”

“我不想让人知道我是omega，”小混账又用那种眼神打量着Thor，这让他不自觉地挺起健壮的胸膛，“反正没人会觉得你是。”

“麻烦死了。”Thor一把夺过纸币，单肩挎着包走向小卖部，alpha就是拒绝不了那双小狐狸般的绿眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪地冲着他张牙舞爪时也显得可爱。

……可爱？

Thor被自己的想法恶寒了一阵，回来时脸色更冷了。Loki鬼鬼祟祟地把卫生巾塞进书包，顺口问道：“店员有没有问你什么？”

“有啊，”那双蓝眼睛依旧正直坦荡，却望得Loki连耳根和后背都烧了起来，“我说是给女朋友买的，她们就不好奇了。”

“哦，”Loki干笑一声，知道自己的脸色糗大了，暗自较劲早晚要扳回一局，“你还挺聪明。”

快到车站的时候，路上遇见了零星几个同学，他们这个水火不容的组合实在太过扎眼，Loki张扬惯了，还扭过头似笑非笑地瞅着Thor。

“你看什么？”alpha粗着嗓子呛了回去。

公交车正缓缓驶进，omega回头看了一眼，突然揪住Thor的领口将他拽得弯下腰，那张漂亮到可恶的脸蛋骤然放大，嘴唇上传来又软又暖的触感。

隐隐有谁吹了声口哨，Thor脑海里轰得一声，被炸得只剩纯白废墟。

“那就明天见了，”Loki志得意满地松开alpha，看着Thor嘴唇上的两个细小牙印笑了起来，“男、朋、友。”

瘦高的男孩转过身挥挥手，像风一般消失在落叶满地的街道。

糟了！Thor懊恼地用手背捂着嘴唇，他果然被这只白眼狼给耍了。

后来的一段时间里，Loki忙着在新生中巩固地位，惹事的频率直线上升。Thor经常在自修教室见到他，“alpha”鼻梁上贴着邦迪，嘴角挂着血渍，依旧像小野狼一般横冲直撞。

但那个吻像是被遗忘了，那似乎真的像个玩笑般被少年人抛诸脑后，徒留Thor灰头土脸地团团转。

“你打算怎样过圣诞节？”假期前的最后一次留校察看，铃声响的刹那教室便瞬间空无一人。Thor有条不紊地收拾作业时，那双白球鞋悠悠地踩住了他的脚尖。

“和你无关。”alpha的神情隐藏在金色的碎发后，Thor在十八岁前都生活在寄养家庭，如今已经独居了一年多。

“那天我带着标记回家，frigga认为我早恋了。”Loki自然地牵住了Thor的手向外走，只有微红的耳垂显露了慌张的心思，“要是我再不带一个男朋友回家，她可就要报警了。

“我不想再被你利用，”Thor鬼使神差地没有挣脱，他的确没有地方可去，而牵着自己的手也太过温暖，“等等……谁是frigga？”

“我的妈妈，也可以是你的妈妈。”Loki似乎尤其高兴，仰起头用鼻尖蹭了蹭Thor的下巴，“谁说我在利用你？你就是我的男朋友。”

“别再开玩笑——”“我说了，我没有。”校霸凶狠地龇出小虎牙，重重推了alpha一把，“我的确躲了你一段时间，因为我觉得那是临时标记的影响。”

“那现在呢？”Loki蹦上了一栋房屋前的台阶，Thor在omega摁下门铃前抓住了他，“别再耍我，你到底什么意思？”

“我的确喜欢你的荷尔蒙，学长。”Loki歪着脑袋眯起眼，狡猾得令人牙痒，“但更多的答案……除非你也给出我满意的，否则我才不要告诉你。”

“Mom！”Loki按下门铃，灵巧的手指钻进Thor的掌心，妇人温柔慈爱地拥抱了年轻孤独的alpha，“我就说你会喜欢Thor的。”

我最喜欢他。

好吧，好吧。Thor起初笑得有些僵硬，alpha不擅长当一个好儿子，但frigga的爱包容了一切。他会读懂Loki的。

“你在家倒是听话的baby boy，”丰盛的晚餐过后，他们呆在omega的卧室里消磨时间，Thor像个真正的男朋友那样，任由Loki靠在他的怀里打游戏，“能告诉我你的答案了吗？”

“我想你已经知道了，”Loki放下游戏机，伸着懒腰在alpha怀里打了个滚，“come on，要不是我管着那帮混球，多得是人想把你当沙袋。”

“但为什么？”Thor契而不舍地追问，试图从那双流光溢彩的绿眼睛里看出端倪。

“因为你的金发？也许是胸肌……我有一个谜语给你，优等生。 ”omega懒洋洋地撑起身，食指点着Thor高挺的鼻梁，“黑拳，服务生，眼镜。”

“是你？！”Thor低声惊呼，他曾经在地下黑拳的场所当服务生，那时Loki带着厚厚的眼镜，是个见血都会哆嗦的小怂包，“已经两年了……”

“frigga是经理人，所以我才会总在那里出现。”omega拿下隐形眼镜，因为近视而习惯性地眯眼，“你总是像哥哥一样保护我，Thor。”

“我决定作出改变，不管将来是否还会与你重逢。”Loki紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，抱着膝盖坐了起来，“但看来我走错了方向，学长。”

“不，其实……”Thor轻轻拂过Loki的眉眼，omega温顺地将面颊靠在他的掌心，“我只是更喜欢你戴眼镜的样子。”

“休想，”Loki笑咪咪地勾住alpha的脖子，“你到底还想让一个omega主动到什么时候？”

“在这儿？”Thor吻着那张恼人的嘴唇，莽撞的情愫在年轻的身体中激荡，“frigga就在楼下，现在我知道她有多不好惹了。”

“我在上面的阁楼等你，”Loki赤着脚溜出房间，还顺走了alpha的校服外套，“洗干净些，我讨厌有汗臭味的alpha。”

“反正不会比两年更难熬了。”Thor耸耸肩，摆弄着整齐排列在架子上的沐浴乳，“哈密瓜和樱桃？你从来没变过。”

alpha走进了那间阁楼，倾斜的屋顶下是圆孔玻璃窗，周遭笼罩着温暖的原木色，角落堆着许多枕头靠垫铺成的床，昏暗的微光仿佛从森林中而来。

“你动作好慢，”躲在窝里的omega走了过来，浑身上下只穿着男友的校服外套，宽松地露出胸口和大腿，“我有些紧张……”

“我也是。”Thor嗓音沙哑地回应，男孩的面颊上还有些稚气的绒毛，像懵懂的小动物般望着他，“Loki……”

omega抚摸着alpha精壮的腰杆，淡粉的膝盖缓缓跪在了阁楼地板上。那根灵活的舌尖一挑，有些生涩地叼着拉链往下拽了拽。

“呆着干什么？”Loki将颈窝里的碎发拨到耳后，这一个动作便将Thor看得口干舌燥，“我可是好不容易才鼓起勇气的。”

“我只是……天呐。”alpha半硬的性器被男孩修长的手握住，Loki试探地舔了舔圆润的顶端，舌面蹭过马眼时Thor忍不住低声呻吟，“这是我收到过最好的圣诞礼物。”

“你是我为自己准备的礼物。”Loki不服气地强调，艰难地含住了小半根阴茎，面颊被戳得鼓起来，本能蠕动的舌根让alpha硬得发疼，“该死，你太大了…唔……”

omega只好顺着柱身一点点舔舐上去，起先的滋味难以习惯，但alpha释放的信息素肆虐热情，很快就让Loki不得不将两手支撑在双膝间，含着Thor沉甸甸的囊袋抬头望向他。

“这真是糟透了，”Thor被男孩的牙磕到了好几次，把人抱起来时小家伙还在委屈地哼哼，“但我也不会好到哪里去。”

“那也得试试……”Loki被安放在了柔软的靠枕堆里，Thor的凝视让他不自觉地夹紧双腿，又很快被掰开，“呃嗯！嗯……”

alpha已经开始蓄胡须，毛绒绒地蹭在敏感的贝肉外，Loki轻叫着夹住了Thor的脑袋，却被突然舔进雌穴的刺激惊得拔高了音调。

阁楼的隔音很差，男孩舒爽得浑身哆嗦，死死捂住自己的嘴被夹起腿，脚趾和足弓紧紧蜷缩，磕磕绊绊地发出细微的呻吟。

Thor凑上来压着他接吻，手指笨拙却小心地浅浅戳着穴口，借着先前的体液一点点插进去，Loki头皮发麻地攥紧了半褪到肩头的外套，身体里的手指每动一下都会让他发抖得更厉害。

“你真的好敏感……”Thor在男孩的耳边呢喃，食指和中指被穴道吮得发麻，他快要忍不住了，“该死，别这样叫。”

“蠢货……”毫无经验的alpha并不懂得该如何抚慰自己的omega，Loki只觉得胸口涨得酸痒，渴求着抚摸又说不出口，只能扭来扭去地磨蹭alpha的身体，“你…嗯、你摸摸我……”

男孩儿还在发育，胸乳的肌肉薄而软，Thor忍不住揉得重了些，便被Loki呜咽着踹了好几下，白净修长的性器湿哒哒地贴着小腹，眼眶通红地抓挠着他的脊背。

“好痒！嗯啊……”omega气得咬着男友的胳膊磨牙，“你到底还进不进来？！”

“我怕你疼……”Thor也委屈，托着男孩乱扭的小屁股摁在胯下，“到时候又挠人。”

“戚，我才不……啊呃！痛痛痛——”Loki刚嘴硬到一半便尖叫起来，alpha粗硬的阴茎像凶器般捅开了他，一大股液体淌出了交合的缝隙，“流血了！你出去……嗯唔、血……”

“没有血，Loki。”Thor只觉得身体在不断下陷，烙铁般灼人的下身被温凉的肉壁紧紧包裹，甬道像幼崽吸奶般一松一紧地吮着他，舒服得两眼泛白，“是你的水……你好软。”

Loki脱力地拍打着Thor野兽般起伏的脊背，年轻的alpha完全被情欲掌控，本能地耸动着腰胯往里顶，从男孩的喉咙里挤压出小猫般细哑的哼鸣。

“疼不疼，Loki？我好舒服……”Thor迷乱地亲吻着恋人，omega被他的信息素挑唆得越来越湿，两人像小狗般紧抱着磨蹭舔吻，比起做爱更像是嬉闹，“楼下是厨房？frigga要是知道她的baby boy正张开腿挨操——”

“闭嘴！”Loki恼羞成怒地想捂住Thor的嘴，又被顶弄得浑身瘫软，小腿痉挛着挂在男友肩头摇晃，屁股也被撞得啪啪响，“嗯！嗯……轻点，会被听见……”

像是做坏事注定会被发现一般，frigga的脚步声突然出现在通往阁楼的台阶上，偷情的少年们吓得一动不动抱作了一团，恨不得钻进枕头堆里。

“Loki，我做了你最爱吃的布丁，”frigga敲了敲门，声音朦朦胧胧地传过来，“有两份，Thor也喜欢的吧？”

“知道了，Mom！”Loki抖着嗓子应道，他还被Thor插着，一出声便连带被填满的小腹也酸胀，“唔……这局游戏不能停，过会儿下来。”

“谢谢你，夫人。”Thor坏心眼地慢慢动了起来，下一句却是望着Loki说的，“我的确……很喜欢。”

“Asshole.”被欺负狠的omega无声地骂他，在frigga走远后便挣扎着滚作了一团，又哼叫着向alpha讨饶，捂着发红的耳朵不让Thor看。

他们闹累了便安静下来，侧躺着缠住对方的腿蹭动，有一搭没一搭的亲吻，听着雨滴落在屋顶和圆窗上的声响，还有恋人青涩的喘息。

Thor吃完布丁后便离开了，他不能第一次造访omega的父母就留下过夜，哪怕早已做遍了坏事。

Loki拖着步子靠在门口看着男友穿鞋，领口露出的小麦色皮肤上，留着鲜红的牙印和吻痕。

Thor的目光炽热得藏不住任何秘密，他们看似疏远地亲吻了对方的额头后道别，Loki关上门，便瞅见frigga了然于心的微笑。

但开明温柔的母亲没有任何指责，frigga拿来了药和温水，看着小儿子瞬间烧红了整张脸。

开学以后，Loki似乎老实了好一段时间，直到大家以为校霸头衔要易主时，这位风云人物便又光荣地被留校察看了。

Thor坐在讲台上，无奈地看着小男友高调地甩着书包走进教室，下面坐着的问题学生们拍着桌子欢迎“老大”同甘共苦。

校霸咧出一个漂亮又可恶的微笑，勾过优等生的脖子狠狠亲了下去，Loki施施然地在第一排坐下后，便托着腮帮子打算就这样看着Thor两小时。

alpha学长起先还能板着脸做题，后来便逐渐从脖子红到了耳根。Thor扔下笔抬头瞪过去，望进那双狡猾瑰绿的眼睛后便心软得无可救药。

“等你回家。”Loki无声开口，顺便暗自策划着下一周的留校察看。


End file.
